You Make Me Wanna
by Blackrose0099
Summary: Oneshot,songfic, DxS Our favorite halfa is going out with Valerie, when a song makes him realize something.


Okay, Sam-n-Danny1 here. I was listening to the AT40 on Sunday and the song You Make Me Wanna by Usher came on as an AT40 break out, and i got to thinking and well, my little mind came up with this.

A one shot Song fic, if there are any errors just tell me, i'll fix em...anyways...

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom, but i really wish i did...

* * *

You Make Me Wanna

14-year old Danny Fenton had been going out with Valerie Grey for about a month now. He was happy, he thought. His friends had accepted it, but he could tell they didn't want to, but they were doing it for him. Tucker liked Valerie himself, and he was always saying how Danny and Sam should get together. But that was ignored by him and Sam…right?

Sam herself had been very distant, hardly eating, hardly talking; her eyes were always red as if she had been crying, but if asked she would dismiss it. Sam would never, never talk to Valerie of her own accord. Only if asked a question by her, that was it.

Danny of course noticed this, and confided in Valerie, but she blew up in his face in a jealous rage. Danny honestly didn't see anything to be jealous of…right? He just had to convince himself of that fact. But he had just had his first fight with his girlfriend, and the only person he could think of for advice was none other than Sam.

If he went to his dad, it would be another awkward talk. If he went to his mom, it would still be awkward, and weird. Jazz was another thing all together, she was mad at him, for reasons unknown to him and refused to speak to him. He was sure Tucker was in on it, it would explain his attitude.

So as she was the only one to turn to he did, and he got some awesome advice, from a rather red face, puffy eyed, depressed Sam. Though she tried to hide it, he did notice it. When he asked her about it, she dismissed it and actually asked him to leave. Since when was he asked to leave his best friends house by his best friend?

So he sat on his bed; but the first, and only thing that came to mind was Sam. So he turned on the radio tuned to Z100, when an old song came on. The beat automatically caught his attention, and he recognized it to be You make me Wanna by Usher.

(Change to DPOV since these are his thoughts)

this is what you do  
this is what you do  
this is what you do

you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me

Now I was having strange thoughts, the song made perfect sense to me, but that was so weird, I had a girlfriend and was happy. Right?

you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me

Before anything came between us  
You were like my best friend  
The one I used to run to when me and my  
girl was having problems (that's right)  
You used to say it would be okay  
suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
all I seem to think about is you

And how you make me wanna

Wait, wasn't that what I just went through with Sam? And I still can't get that beauty out of my head. _Wait, did I just call Sam a beauty!  
_

you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me

This was getting very weird to me right now, because I was taking into consideration everything that had happened in the last month. Technus had said "I wonder who will miss you more, the angry ghost hunter, or the frustrated little goth girl who can't admit her feelings?" It hadn't made sense to me then, but now it did. Then what dad had said, he even had the ring engraved with _Sam's_ name.

Now what's bad  
Is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should've been you  
What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you

Sam hadn't hooked me and Val up, but, she made sure that I was happy by accepting the fact that I had given my heart to another. But all along, she knew it should have been her…and now over a song I realized that I was indeed falling for her.

What should I do  
Should I  
Tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I  
Do exactly what I feel inside  
Cause I  
I don't wanna go  
Don't need to stay  
But I really need to get it together

Now here was where I had a problem, I liked Valerie, and I love Sam. It was sick that in just a couple of minuets, a song made me realize my true feelings…

you make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me

Honestly, me and Sam felt so right. I was infatuated with Valerie. I could even go so far as to say I liked her, in a boyfriend girlfriend sense. But she wasn't for me. Just as Paulina had only accepted Phantom, Valerie accepted only Fenton. The only girl that accepted all of me was my best friend Sam Manson.

And she had liked me all this time, if I just went over a couple of certain events in my life, it would be proven. I had in fact seen her face when I told her and Tucker I wanted to be with Valerie, I just thought it was shock. She was right there, all of this time, right under my nose.

At this point  
The situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her but I  
Gotta let her go  
And if she may not understand it  
Why all of this is going on  
I tried  
I tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong

The song, even though it was a song, was right; I had to let Valerie go. Haha! I figured it out! That's why they were calling me clueless! Wait, that means they were right, well that sucks, but at least I figured it out, not so clueless anymore am I?

You make me wanna wanna  
You make me wanna

you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me

you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me  


------

So after doing what I had to do with Valerie, which was scary beyond belief, especially when she started throwing things at me. I got hit in the shin with one of her lamps. It hurt like hell.

I figured out what to do with Sam. As cheesy as it may sound, I would go into her room, tell her about Valerie, my realization, my sorrys, and perhaps, according to her reaction, maybe, just maybe ask her out. Maybe, but it all depends on Sam herself.

So I knocked on her window in ghost form, and slowly, a still puffy eyed Sam answered it.

"Excuse me one second," she said as she ran into the bathroom to blow her nose. I myself took this moment to change back to human. "So whats up, are you okay?" she asked once she came out. Then I looked at the clock. It was after 12, I might have gotten her worried.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I got over my cluelessness and broke up with Valerie," I said nonchalantly.

"You broke up with Valerie?" she said her eyes disbelieving, but I saw the glint of hope. "Why?"

"I told you, I got over my cluelessness Sam."

"What do you mean got over it? Your so oblivious to everything, you wouldn't know if it bit you in the ass," she said half-seriously, half-joking.

"I've been replaying last months events over in my head. And listening to that song You make me wanna, help a lot to," I said, coming close enough for her to shiver.

"Wait, I know that song…you broke up with her for me!" she asked clearly not comprehending the situation.

"Yes," I said pulling her into an embrace. I looked at her amethyst eyes, they were so intriguing. And before I knew it I was pulling closer, and so was she…and after what seemed like an eternity, our lips finally connected, and it was like fireworks.

When Valerie kissed me, I thought I felt something, but it didn't compare to what I felt when Sam kissed me…I felt…_whole_.

When we broke apart for air, she looked at me, happiness in her eyes.

"Danny, I just have one question."

"Which is?" I asked confused.

"Who the heck is Wes?"

* * *

It probably has a bad ending, but i didnt really want to get that mushy. And the Wes thing is from flirting with disaster, i couldnt figure out if Sam said Was or Wes when reading the engraved name on the ring upside down, but o well.

Hope you enjoyed it please r&r!


End file.
